Independence
by wingedauthoress14
Summary: Belle has no patience to be a patient.


Belle was seven years old when she sprained her wrist. She had been a tad too high on the ladder in her father's study, trying to reach a book about the strange monsters called "ogres" when she slipped and fell.

Her maid had been so upset with herself that she let Belle out of her sight that she had Belle lay in bed (though there had been nothing wrong with her legs or feet) and fetch things for her while her wrist healed.

This was when Belle realized she had no patience to be a patient. She rather disliked when her maid waited on her and often preferred to do things herself. Not that she disliked the company of a companion when she was ill or otherwise incapacitated, but she quickly grew exasperated when anyone made a fuss about her.

Which was why now, she had to bite her tongue and smile patiently at Rumplestiltskin who doted and hovered over her almost constantly. It was truly sweet of him- going out to the store at all hours of the night when she said she was craving this food or that, coming home from work early, or coming home at lunch and staying home from then. To help her sleep, he tirelessly rubbed her feet when they were swollen and ached and made her laugh by gently kissing her stomach.

"Honestly, Rumple, I can get the tea," she said as she gently shooed him away. "I'm not ill- just pregnant."

"Sweetheart, I'd much rather get it for you," he replied, looking worriedly at her enormous stomach. "Doctor Whale did say you should stay off your feet-"

"If I have to spend another minute sitting down, I'll go stir crazy," Belle reached for the tea they usually had- non-caffeinated for her, of course, and took the kettle to the sink. She had to keep a hand pressed to her lower back to keep her balance in check, but otherwise, she managed around just fine. Though she didn't like to admit it, her husband had good reason to worry. She was in the middle of her third trimester and was well on her way to having the baby within the next few weeks, as Doctor Whale anticipated at her last checkup.

She had spent the last few months of her pregnancy trying to prevent Rumpel's doting. From waking just a little earlier than he did to sneak downstairs and start breakfast, to managing small loads of laundry throughout the day. Each was a reminder that, despite her current condition, she was not helpless or bed-ridden, or in danger of being either any time soon. There had been little to no complications with her pregnancy; had there been, she would have reconsidered this stance on independence she was taking, but as it were, she was perfectly able to do things on her own. For an amount of time.

"What if," Rumpelstiltskin began as he took the kettle from her and kissed her on the cheek, "I read to you? We could lie on the couch and relax a while? Sweetheart?" His voice became anxious and he turned off the faucet, his hands helping support her back and shoulder.

Belle had pursed her lips and put her free hand on her stomach. The baby had been kicking rather vigorously lately and, dislike it though she may, it was difficult to bear while standing up.

"I'm fine, Rumple," she said, trying to smile reassuringly as she rubbed around the top of her belly. "The baby's just…very excited to meet us."

"Causing trouble for us already," he laughed softly, now steering Belle toward the living room couch.

"Definitely your son," Belle muttered, smiling. "Or daughter," she said, catching Rumplestiltskin's gaze as he helped lower her down to the couch and saw the light in his eyes flicker. "You're sure I can't help with the tea?" She looked up at him, mustering the best "puppy-dog eyes" she could.

"Belle, sweetheart, what is this about? Why won't you let me help you?" Belle felt a twinge of guilt as her husband knelt down and stroked her arms, looking up at her in confusion and helplessness.

"It's just…you've done so much to help me," Belle began, reaching out to play with the ends Rumpelstiltskin's hair. "Things that I used to do, you're doing for me. I guess I'm not used to feeling so…incapacitated." She tried to push away the feeling of exasperation, trying to focus instead on the soothing way he rubbed her arms and the warmth in his eyes as he gazed at her.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it," she said quickly. "You're so sweet to help me with so much. I just wish I could be more independent."

"I understand, love," Rumpelstiltskin said as he smoothed his hand to pet her hair. "You like being able to take care of things and to do things on your own. That's partly why I made you my caretaker," he smiled roguishly and Belle couldn't help but give a small laugh. He took her hands in his and kissed them before continuing. "But please, just until the baby's born, let me help you with things. Right now, all I want is for the mother of my child to be comfortable and rested and well," he looked up at her, his eyes pleading but joyful. "Please, sweetheart?"

Belle grasped his hands and smiled, her exasperation melting away. "Alright. But I'm holding you to that deal, Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I'd love to have some feedback on this one. I hope it didn't end too suddenly haha it was one of those stories where I honestly didn't know where to end it. :P Let me know what you think of it! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
